Seu mordomo, resposta
by Julyana-Chan
Summary: Seu Mordomo, Resposta. " ... - Então Sebastian, diga-me a verdade. Porque você tentou me matar quando descobriu que eu me transformaria em um demônio? ... "Espero que vocês gostem *-* E, embora eu tenha classificado como Yaoi, não tem lemon, hentai


Ciel; ainda nos braços de Sebastian que os levava em direção ao penhasco que os transportaria a seu novo lar; perguntou; com seu tom calculadamente frio e distante, de forma a não permitir que o mordomo notasse o quanto sua resposta lhe era importante, ainda que ele mesmo não soubesse por que era-lhe tão importante as motivações do demônio; o que a algum tempo já impregnava seu ser de dúvidas:

- Então Sebastian, diga-me a verdade. Porque você tentou me matar quando descobriu que eu me transformaria em um demônio? – seu tom permanecia frio e distante, mas seus olhos, agora vermelhos como os de seu mordomo, deixavam entrever a dúvida que afligia o jovem coração.

Sebastian, que até então se mantivera calado, desceu seu olhar de encontro a seu jovem mestre. Embora soubesse que encontraria as orbes vermelhas como o sangue amaldiçoado que compartilhavam todos os demônios seu ser ainda ansiava pelas puras iris azuis que por tanto tempo haviam sido seu motivo e vontade, o bem e o mal em tal harmonia que haviam cativado sua atenção e despertado seu desejo.

Por um momento julgou ter visto novamente aquele brilho nos olhos de seu mestre, mas isso era impossível por ele agora ser um demônio, não era mesmo? Tendo essa questão em sua mente resolveu arriscar e jogar como se, ainda que improvavelmente, seu jovem rei ainda fosse o senhor de seu próprio xadrez e ele seu mais fiel e letal peão.

- Você deseja a resposta que eu daria a meu jovem mestre ou a Ciel Phantomhive? – seu tom, presunçoso e levemente irônico, fez Ciel cerrar os olhos em desgosto.

- Eu desejo a verdade Sebastian. E é bom que ela seja uma só, independente e absoluta, para quando você estiver falando comigo. – o tom, frio e ofendido, usado pelo jovem Phantomhive fez com que um discreto sorriso se manifestasse na face normalmente séria e impassível de Sebastian.

Surpreendido pela intensidade da reação de seu jovem coração a um simples sorriso do demônio Ciel fechou sua expressão, tornando-a novamente uma mascara fria, enquanto esperava pela resposta do mordomo.

- Se queres a verdade, prepara-te para a verdade. – disse Sebastian fazendo um jogo com as palavras da famosa citação bíblica*. Em menos de uma respiração o olhar surpreso de Ciel estava novamente sobre o mordomo. Era a primeira vez que via Sebastian fazer um trocadilho e tal o levou a responder, insolente:

- Então diga-a para mim demônio, pois eu já estou pronto há muito tempo.

A reação de Ciel fez com que um estranho sentimento percorresse o corpo de Sebastian e se concentrasse no local em que deveria estar seu coração, no entanto poderia um demônio ter um coração? Em uma reação puramente impulsiva aumentou a pressão com a qual mantinha o corpo de seu jovem mestre de encontro ao seu. Mesmo transformado Ciel ainda mantinha a compleição pequena e frágil de humano, o que só aumentava a necessidade que sentia Sebastian de protegê-lo do terrível mundo para o qual ele fora empurrado.

- Se é isso que deseja jovem mestre – Ciel mantinha seu olhar preso no do demônio. Desejava saber o que se passava naquela confusa mente enquanto esperava que Sebastian continuasse. – Eu escolheria jamais tê-lo encontrado ou desejado sua alma se pudesse ao menos imaginar que você poderia terminar sendo amaldiçoado a ser um demônio pelo resto da eternidade.

O choque percorreu o corpo de Ciel enquanto sua mente tentava processar e entender o que o demônio havia querido dizer com aquilo. Porque afinal era-lhe tão terrível que Ciel houvesse se tornado um demônio? Simplesmente porque não poderia mais possuir sua alma? Ele se lembrava de quando Sebastian tentara devorar-lhe a alma, pouco antes que a mesma fosse roubada por Claude. A estranheza e a excitação que percorreram seu corpo com a aproximação crescente do demônio de seu jovem e inexperiente corpo e a inconsciência que impedira Sebastian de tirar-lhe a vida.

- Porque Sebastian? Qual o motivo para tamanho ódio da minha nova vida?

Surpreso o demônio voltou sua atenção ao jovem que ainda carregava nos braços. Sabia ter escutado um tremor na voz de Ciel quando o mesmo lhe questionava os motivos, mas não encontrou qualquer vestígio da dor que ouvira nas duras iris que o fitavam tão intensamente exigindo uma explicação.

- Como eu posso contar-lhe, jovem mestre, sem que você estranhe ou de forma a que entenda que eu jamais desejaria essa eterna vida amaldiçoada, de fome de almas e prazer na destruição, para a única pessoa nessa minha eterna vida de danação que foi capaz de despertar o meu amor?

O sobressalto que percorreu o corpo do jovem Phantomhive foi claramente percebido por Sebastian que o segurou com mais firmeza, impedindo assim a queda de seu mestre. O coração de Ciel batia descompassado enquanto o real significado das palavras do demônio se fazia presentes em sua mente. Ciel sabia que tal declaração deveria ser recebida com ojeriza, entretanto a satisfação e felicidade que preencheram seu ser não poderiam ser ignoradas.

Afinal, quantas vezes não havia desejado a presença de Sebastian? Seu ar frio ou seu olhar e sorriso cínicos? A forma como ele sempre estava presente quando precisava não fazia com que seu jovem coração se senti-se leve e protegido? Sua simples existência não lhe dava a sensação de que tudo estava bem?

- Eu creio que o que já aconteceu não pode ser mudado Sebastian – seu tom, normalmente frio, tinha uma nova entonação enquanto encarava novamente o demônio e apoiava uma das mãos nos músculos bem definidos do peito do mesmo, de forma a preservar o contato visual dos dois. – Entretanto nada pode nos impedir de continuar a viver essa nova vida. Você continuaria ao meu lado, assim como eu desejo permanecer ao seu. Continue sendo meu cavaleiro Sebastian e permita que eu seja seu rei, pela eternidade.

Sebastian mal podia crer no que seu jovem mestre lhe propunha. Ele sabia que isso era o mais perto de uma rendição que Ciel Phantomhive chegaria e se satisfazia em saber que era dele, tanto sua rendição quanto seu jovem coração. E enquanto saltava do penhasco em direção a seu novo lar e sua nova vida ao lado de seu recém descoberto coração, que agora esperava sua resposta recostado em seus braços, nada lhe pareceu mais correto a dizer além de:

_- Yes, my Lord._

-/-/-

_*A citação bíblica com a qual o Sebastian faz o trocadilho é "[...] - Se queres a paz, prepara-te para a paz [...]" _

Espero que tenham gostado *-*


End file.
